Under the Vodka
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Di bar itu, mereka bertemu. Di bar itu, mereka menceritakan hidup masing-masing. Berkat bar itu, yang satu akan mencoba menjadi orang baik-baik, sementara yang satu lagi akan menjadi buronan. / "Mengapa kau melakukan ini untukku?"/ "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku telah terpengaruh vodka,"


**HALOHA! Berjumpa kembali dengan saya, Katzius!**

 **Saya kembali ke fandom MadoMagi! Sebagian besar faktornya adalah Elpiji-san yang udah bikin fic ret M kecut banget. Makasih, yak, Elpiji-san!**

 **Dan faktor lainnya adalah Kazumi Magica (KazuMagi) yang baru aja selesai saya baca. Di kota saya tankoubon-nya terbit langsung empat, dan langusng saya marathon semua, dan volem 5 alias terakhir terpaksa saya baca online. Tapi, ya sudahlah.**

 **Ide fanfic ini tercetus setelah nonton sebuah film, ditambah dua karakter dari KazuMagi dan MadoMagi yang kata saya sayang kalo nggak dipertemukan. Dan jadilah, fanfic ini tercetus di otak saya.**

 **Ya udah, deh, daripada kelamaan, silakan membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Under the Vodka**

 **.**

 **A Puella Magi Madoka/Kazumi Magica fanfic by Katzius**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 _ **All items related to Puella Magi belongs to Magica Quartet.**_

 _ **Rating may changed. Rated T due to mention of alcohol.**_

 **.**

 **AU  
**

 **.**

 **[STARRING]**

 _ **Akemi Homura**_

 _ **Asami Saki**_

 **.**

 **RENDEZVOUS 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nampak seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, menggunakan lipstik merah segar, berkacamata, serta menggunakan _blazer_ ala wanita kantoran sedang menikmati segelas vodka. Rokok diputar-putar menggunakan tiga jari tangan kanan. Bibirnya yang merah kadang mengisap batang racun yang perlahan membunuh itu. Sesekali mengembuskan sejumlah besar asap. Dan sesekali lagi, meminum vodka dingin.

Suasana yang berisik dari diskotik nampak tidak mengganggunya. Dia sendirian saja di meja bartender, melamun, menatap kosong botol-botol minuman.

"Sendirian saja?" sebuah suara menyapanya. Suara yang lembut.

Si perempuan rambut hitam teralih perhatiannya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan lain, memakai jubah marun, berambut ungu muda–yang sepertinya dicat–dan memakai beret ala pramuka. Di hidungnya bertengger kacamata bulat ala Harry Potter. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

Si perempuan rambut hitam mengisap rokoknya, lantas mengembuskan sisa asap. Kemudian meminum vodka, sampai habis segelas. Sisa es batu berkelotakan di gelas kaca. Kemudian barulah dia menjawab dingin, "Apa maumu?"

Perempuan rambut ungu mendengus–lebih mirip tertawa. "Wah, kau ini dingin sekali, ya. Jangan galak begitu, dong,"

"Apa maumu?" tanya si perempuan rambut hitam sekali lagi. Intonasinya datar, bahkan agak mengancam.

"Ah, tidak," jawab si perempuan rambut ungu, duduk di kursi sebelah gadis rambut hitam. "hanya ingin menemani seorang gadis seksi yang duduk sendirian,"

Gadis berambut ungu itu kemudian memanggil bartender, memesan dua gelas vodka lagi. Dia mengobrol sedikit dengan si pria bartender, yang tak lebih dari pria paruh baya biasa, berambut pirang lusuh. Nampaknya ia kenal dengan pria tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi?" tanya si gadis rambut hitam dingin. Sorot matanya menyipit mengancam.

Si gadis rambut ungu mendengus–yang lagi-lagi mirip dengan tawa–lagi. Dia menyorongkan gelas vodka ke arah si gadis rambut hitam.

"Untukmu," katanya. "Aku yang traktir,"

"Kau mencurigakan," kata si gadis rambut hitam. Matanya masih memicing, walau sudah tidak mengancam.

"Terserah," kata si gadis rambut ungu, mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu ngobrol. Dan lagi, aku bilang kau seksi bukan mengejekmu. Itu sungguhan,"

Si gadis rambut hitam melepas kacamatannya, melipatnya, dan menyimpannya di saku. Kemudian mengisap rokok lagi, mengembuskan asap lagi.

"Tidak ada yang pernah bilang begitu padaku," gumamnya.

"Wah, sungguh?" tanya si gadis rambut ungu. "Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal kau ini cantik sekali,"

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya si gadis rambut hitam, untuk yang ketiga kali.

"Kau sudah tanya itu tiga kali," kata si gadis rambut ungu. "dan semuanya akan aku jawab dengan ingin mengajakmu ngobrol,"

"Terserah," kata si gadis rambut hitam. "Tapi aku bukan teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan. Banyak orang berkata begitu. Aku akan lebih sering menghina, mencaci, memprotes,"

"Wah, menarik," kata si gadis rambut ungu. "Oh ya, omong-omong, kita belum kenalan. Namaku Asami Saki. Kamu?"

"Akemi Homura," jawab si gadis rambut hitam.

"Jadi, Akemi Homura-san," kata Saki. "Aku harus panggil kau apa? Kau bisa panggil aku Saki saja,"

"Homura juga cukup," kata Homura.

"Artinya apa?"

"Arti apa?"

"Namamu,"

"Entah. Beberapa orang bilang namaku keren. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak seperti itu,"

"Wah, bohong sekali," Saki meneguk vodka-nya. "Omong-omong, minumlah. Aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalamnya,"

"Pembohong," ujar Homura.

"Aku tidak bohong," kata Saki. "Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja bartender yang tadi menuang. "Oi, Tachibana-san!"

Pelayan pirang paruh baya yang tadi menuang minuman itu menoleh. "Ya, Saki-san?"

"Minuman ini tidak ada apa-apanya, kan?" tanya Saki.

"Tidak, hanya vodka," kata pria pirang itu dengan heran, kemudian berlalu melayani pembeli lain.

"Lihat?" kata Saki. "Minumlah,"

Dengan enggan, Homura meneguk gelas vodka itu.

"Bagaimana? Perasaanmu sudah enakan?" tanya Saki.

"Tidak," kata Homura. "Pemberianmu malah bikin vodka-nya tidak enak,"

Saki lagi-lagi mendengus. "Hei–kau tahu, ucapanmu tadi memang benar. Kau memang gampang bikin orang marah. Kalau saja tidak menahan diri, bisa saja kau kubakar bersama rokok yang kaupegang itu,"

"Wah, sadis," gumam Homura. "Coba saja kalau bisa, dan pasti koran besok akan berjudul _'Asami Saki Membakar Seorang Gadis yang Baru Dikenal di Diskotik'_."

"Leluconmu itu lucu," kata Saki. "Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu,"

"Tolong jangan buat tensiku naik," kata Homura. "atau aku akan membunuhmu,"

"Wah, sama sadisnya," balas Saki. "Dan koran besok akan berjudul, _'Akemi Homura Membunuh Seorang Gadis yang Baru Dikenal di Diskotik'_ ,"

"Jangan meniru perkataanku," kata Homura. "Kau membuatku sebal,"

"Kau juga," balas Saki, lantas meminum kembali vodka-nya.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan," serang Homura.

"Nah, nah, ada orang kekanak-kanakan mengatai orang lain kekanak-kanakan," Saki balas mengejek.

Homura mendengus kesal. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ucapannya tentng vodka pemberian Saki tadi memang tingkah kekanakan.

"Maaf kalau begitu," kata Homura. "Aku hanya… sedang sedih,"

"Oke," Saki kembali meminum vodka-nya. Kali ini vodka-nya sudah habis, meninggalkan gelas kaca kosong dengan es batu. "Aku tahu. Makanya kau kuajak ngobrol,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Homura. "Aku benci pembaca orang,"

"Aku bukan pembaca orang," kata Saki. "Hanya saja, ekspresi wajahmu sama dengan ekspresi ketika kulihat diriku di cermin, beberapa bulan lalu,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Homura.

Hening sesaat, "Ah, maaf. Tak usah ceritakan. Pasti berat bagimu,"

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Saki. "Tapi, melihat orang sepertimu membuatku kembali teringat perasaan itu… kehilangan orang yang dicintai,"

"Aku juga benci perasaan itu," sahut Homura. "Itulah alasan aku selalu ke sini sepulang kerja,"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, padahal aku juga ke sini tiap malam,"

"Seperti yang barusan terjadi, aku hanya duduk sendiri, menikmati minuman dan rokok. Aku tak ingin bercerita pada siapapun. Aku sudah kenyang dihujat dan dihina,"

"Hee," gumam Saki, bertopang dagu di atas meja bartender. "Pasti kau punya masa lalu yang berat,"

"Memang. Terima kasih sudah bersimpati,"

"Tidak masalah,"

"Kehilangan itu sakit,"

"Memang. Seolah ada bagian organ dari dirimu yang dihancurkan dan kau hanya bisa melihat gelap,"

"Banyak orang yang mengatakannya padaku, namun tak kukira bisa sesakit ini,"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, seperti apa kau mengalaminya?"

Homura menatap lawan bicaranya, menilai. Dia adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya di diskotik. Tiba-tiba menyapa dan mentraktir segelas vodka. Kemudian bersikap menyebalkan. Namun mendadak dia menjadi simpatis.

– _Pasti gadis muka dua._

"Aku tak akan cerita," kata Homura. "Maaf, aku ngomong terlalu banyak,"

"Baiklah," kata Saki. "Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin cerita, dulu aku juga merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasa sakit di dalam dada, seolah tak bisa bernapas. Aku mengerti semua itu,"

"Aku tak minta kau bercerita," kata Homura.

"Nah, sekarang kau yang pembohong," kata Saki. "Tadi minta diceritakan, sekarang malah bilang tak minta,"

"Terserah,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku cerita saja,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah,"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali,"

"Kau yang keras kepala. Aku sudah tak mau mendengar cerita macam itu lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak kudengar,"

"Jadi, seharusnya kau tidak usah ke sini dan mengeluh soal itu, kan?"

"Perkataan yang sama kuluncurkan padamu,"

"Aku ke sinibukan untuk meratap," sanggah Saki. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang masih tenggelam,"

Homura mendengus, kemudian mematikan rokoknya di asbak dekat situ. Kemudian dia mengambil batang rokok lainnya dan menyalakannya, dan mengisapnya lagi.

"Merokok itu tidak baik, lho," cetus Saki.

Homura mendengus. "Huh, sok sekali,"

Saki kembali memesan satu gelas lagi.

"Mau?" Homura menawarkan, mengulurkan bungkusan rokok beserta pemantik api.

Saki menyeringai.

"Rupanya Nona Seksi sudah menjadi ramah padaku, ya?"

"Tidak," kata Homura, bertahan. "Hanya menawarkanmu rokok. Terserah jika kau tak mau,"

"Tentu saja akan kuambil," kata Saki, mengambil rokok dan menyalakannya pula.

"Sudah lama sejak aku tidak merokok," kata Saki.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entah," Saki menghembuskan asap. "Mungkin aku berhenti itu… kapan, ya? Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, mungkin?"

Homura tidak merespon melainkan hanya 'oh' pelan. Diperhatikannya jam. Masih jam sebelas. Dia masih bisa di sini sebentar lagi.

"Awalnya aku memang merokok," kata Saki. "Tapi ketika aku bertemu teman kantor yang bernama Kazusa Michiru, aku berhenti,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Homura.

"Michiru tidak pernah suka orang merokok," Saki memandang Homura. "Menurutnya itu menghabiskan daya hidup. Tapi entahlah, aku tak pernah bisa memandang dari sisi cerah,"

"Aku kehilangan adikku, dan orangtuaku membenciku karena itu. Mereka menganggapku tak bisa melindungi adikku. Lalu aku kabur dari rumah, berusaha hidup dan akhirnya tergantung pada batang terbakar ini," jelas Saki, ini memandang rokoknya.

Homura masih tidak merespon, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Lalu, ketika aku bertemu Michiru, barulah aku bisa sedikit positif," ujar Saki. "Kazusa mengajariku cara memandang hidup dari makanan. Katanya, _'Bila kamu lapar, Saki, berarti kamu nggak putus asa. Karena, itu artinya kamu masih ingin hidup. Dan kalau kamu masih ingin hidup, maka kamu nggak putus asa, Saki,'_ , begitulah katanya dalam nada riang. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya,"

"Michiru adalah cinta pertamaku," kata Saki kemudian.

"Dan Michiru itu… perempuan?" Homura memastikan. Perempuan berambut hitam itu kemudian memesan segelas minuman lagi.

"Ya," kata Saki. "Aku tidak akan protes sekalipun kau bilang aku lesbi–"

"Aku tidak akan protes," potong Homura, meletakkan rokoknya di asbak.

"Sini, letakkan rokokmu," Homura menggeser asbaknya hingga berada di antara dia dan Saki. "Cerita tidak akan fokus jika sambil merokok,"

Saki menyeringai lagi. "Tidak usah, Nona Seksi. Sambil cerita aku bisa sambil merokok,"

Homura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mengapa kau tidak protes?" tanya Saki. "Jarang-jarang ada orang yang kuceritakan tidak protes,"

"Sudah kubilang, aku kenyang dihujat," kata Homura. "Karena aku juga sama. Aku juga lesbian, Saki,"

"Itu pertama kalinya kau meyebut namaku dalam percakapan ini,"

"Kau malah tidak menyebut namaku sama sekali,"

"Heh, tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau cukup kupanggil Nona Seksi,"

"Panggil aku dengan nama itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menghajarmu,"

"Coba saja, Homura,"

"Cukup, lanjutkan," tukas Homura. "Kita tidak sedang ngobrol, ini debat kusir namanya. Ayolah, sebelum aku mulai mabuk,"

Saki tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, walau hanya sekedar tawa kecil.

"Baik, baik," katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi kemudian?" tanya Homura.

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku… hidup lebih sehat. Secara mental dan fisik. Michiru sangat memperhatikanku. Jika dia memergokiku merokok, dia cuma akan mengomel, lantas membelai lembut kepalaku kemudian seperti anak kecil,"

Saki berhenti sesaat. Dia tidak lagi meminum minuman kerasnya, hanya memainkan telunjuknya di sepanjang bibir gelas, menimbulkan bentuk lingkaran berkali-kali.

Homura seksama memerhatikan.

"Lalu?" Homura bertanya, karena Saki tak kunjung melanjutkan.

"Michiru meninggal karena bunuh diri,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entah," Saki mengangkat bahu. "Tak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kazusa hari itu. Ketika aku hendak pergi ke kantor, aku segera dikabari oleh temannya bahwa dia gantung diri di kamarnya. Padahal, menurut kesaksian temannya, dia tidak terlihat depresi ataupun sama sekali ingin bunuh diri hari sebelumnya,"

Homura menghela napas. "Aku ikut sedih,"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Itu kejadian lama," ujar Saki. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Nona Seksi?"

"Aku serius, Saki," tukas Homura. "Jangan panggil aku lagi dengan sebutan itu,"

Saki tertawa lagi. "Baik, baik. Ceritakan saja ceritamu,"

"Dasar," Homura menghela napas. "Darimana aku akan mulai?"

"Entah," kata Saki. "Kau yang punya cerita,"

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana," kata Homura. "Aku bukan jenis orang yang gampang bercerita begitu saja,"

"Kalau begitu, dari awal saja," ujar Saki membantu. "Kau bertemu dia di mana?"

"Aku bersamanya saat SMP," kata Homura. Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak, dan dia minum. "Sejak dulu aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Wah," komentar Saki. " _'Love at the first sight'_? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kupikir yang begitu tidak ada,"

"Ada," tukas Homura. Kemudian dia minum lagi.

Mengembuskan napas, dan lantas melanjutkan, "Aku langsung ingin berteman dengannya sejak hari pertama,"

Saki tidak berkomentar kali ini, hanya memandang, menunggu.

"Aku dulu tidak pandai berteman," ujar Homura.

"Sekarang juga masih," celetuk Saki.

"Setidaknya sudah lebih baik," tukas Homura, keningnya berkerut. "Jika dibandingkan dengan waktu itu…. Parah sekali,"

Saki tertawa. "Seberapa parah?"

"Parah sekali," ulang Homura. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengenalkan diri di depan kelas. Jadi aku… sangat canggung. Mengobrol atau bahkan mencari teman baru pun tidak,"

Saki bersiul kagum.

"Lalu, dia mendekatiku," ujar Homura.

"Medekatimu?"

"Ya. Sudah menjadi sifatnya untuk memperhatikan semua orang. Jika ada satu orang saja yang menyisih, dia akan bertidak," jelas Homura.

Sekali lagi, Saki bersiul kagum, untuk mengagumi sifat entah siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Homura.

"Siapa namanya?' tanya Saki.

"Madoka. Kaname Madoka," jawab Homura. "Seumur hidup aku menyesal karena hanya memanggilnya 'Kaname-san' semasa kami bertemu,"

"'Semasa bertemu?" ulang Saki. "Si Kaname Madoka itu… ke mana memangnya?"

"Dia menikah," kata Homura. "Menikah dengan pria biasa dan jadi ibu rumah tangga,"

"Dan bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Saki. "Kau menyukai gadis itu, kan?"

"Aku tak sempat mengutarakannya," kata Homura. "Karena aku pengecut,"

"Pengecut?"

"Ya, pengecut. Aku terlalu nyaman menjadi temannya saja. Aku tidak sadar akan perasaan itu hingga kelas dua SMP. Dan kemudian saat kelas tiga, malah bingung akan menceritakan pada siapa, dan akhirnya malah kupendam. Sebelum kutahu, kami sudah lulus, lalu Madoka ikut keluarganya ke Amerika,"

"Dia pindah?"

"Iya," kata Homura mengonfirmasi. Kemudian dia minum lagi. Homura mulai cegukan.

"O-oi," tegur Saki. "Kau sudah mulai mabuk, tuh,"

"Siapa peduli?' tukas Homura. Saki mengangkat bahu. Saki juga meminum minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu," kata Saki.

"Baiklah," kata Homura, cegukan, kemudian melanjutkan lagi.

"Lalu, ketika aku tengah kuliah, siapa sangka aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia kembali kemari. Namun, kemudian aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa dia sudah menikahi pria Jepang yang ditemuinya di Amerika. Mau tak mau, perasaanku harus kupendam," kata Homura. Dia minum lagi, dan minumannya pun habis.

"Apa menurutmu aku pengecut? Apa tindakanku salah?" tanya Homura. "Seumur hidup aku menyesali tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku,"

"Bisa jadi benar, bisa jadi salah," kata Saki. "Lesbian seperti kita ini posisi yang berbahaya. Kita bisa dengan gampang merusak hubungan dengan seseorang cuma gara-gara kita mengutarakan perasaan kita yang tulus, karena kita tidak awam,"

Homura mendengus. "Huh. Karena inilah aku benci manusia. Selalu memandang takut dan buruk hal yang tidak biasa buat mereka,"

Saki tidak berkomentar. Jika keadaannya seperti tadi, bisa saja dia sudah berkomenar sinis dan menyanggah Homura, lantas memulai kembali debat kusir. Namun, sekarang Homura sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus–sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan kondisinya menyedihkan–hingga Saki tidak tega.

"Aku dulu juga merasa seperti itu," ujar Saki. Belum sempat Saki mengutarakan lebih lanjut, terdengar suara 'bruk' pelan. Homura sukses tertidur di atas meja bartender. Wajahnya sudah kemerahan sekali. Sepertinya Homura adalah tipe orang yang cepat mabuk.

"Huh," dengus Saki. "Tidak kuat minuman keras, tapi suka minum,"

"Saki-san," si pelayan paruh baya yang tadi bernama Tachibana menghampiri.

"Apa?" tanya Saki.

"Kau tidak membawa pacar barumu ini pulang?" Tachibana bertanya iseng, lantas nyengir sambil mengelap gelas basah.

"Hah? Dia bukan pacarku!" sanggah Saki.

"Cuma bercanda," kata Tachibana, lalu tertawa. Pria setengah baya itu pun berlalu.

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 1 END-**

* * *

 **Wah, Anda semua sudah tiba di sini ternyata.**

 **Awalnya saya mau bikin ini oneshot, cuma kalo gitu, kayaknya masih banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Jadinya, saya bikin ber-chapter, deh. Walau ada kemungkinan kandas, sih… /lirikWizardGotTalent**

 **Ya, sudah. Pokoknya, saya harap Anda sekalian bisa puas bacanya. Silakan tinggalkan review kalo berkenan, atau malah krisar sangat dihargai :3 terus terang, saya lagi butuh kritikan buat tulisan saya sekarang ini.**

 **Nantikan chapter berikutnya, ya! Makasih udah baca!**

 **Salam,  
-Katzius**


End file.
